


Test Run

by deinvati



Series: AELDWS July 2019 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AELDWS 2019, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati
Summary: If their new compound works on Arthur, it’ll work on anyone. But it’ll never work.





	Test Run

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: litmus test  
> Genre: canon  
> Word count: between 300 and 400 words

"Please," Arthur scoffed as he wrote. "I'm militarized. I'm not a candidate, obviously. How about… what?"

He broke off as Eames' gaze turned predatory. He glanced at Jamie, their new chemist, something Arthur didn't care for at all.

"Jamie," Eames said, his voice dangerous, "fire up the PASIV. We have a volunteer to be our litmus test."

Arthur rolled his eyes but set his Moleskine aside. "Fine. It's not going to work, though."

* * *

He was wearing the blonde forge.

"Alright, Eames, you got me down here, now what?" Arthur gestured to the empty street around them.

A look of confusion creased her lovely features. "Eames? Who's Eames, dear?"

Arthur jolted with guilt. "Oh, I'm…" He blinked and then shook his head. "Sorry, I thought you were—"

"Are we still getting lunch? I have your anniversary present," she smiled at him, and Arthur smiled back helplessly. He looked around as she led the way, certain he'd forgotten something. Maybe an anniversary present? He didn't have one for her.

"So," she said, delicately sipping her water. "Tell me about this Eames."

Arthur felt himself blush. Eames. "He's, uh... He's a friend."

"... Oh?"

Arthur stared at his menu but only saw Eames' handsome face. "Yeah," he said, except his voice came out all wistful, exactly how he felt, which was _bad,_ although he couldn't remember why. Maybe because it was their anniversary?

"Hmm. Sounds like he might be more than just a friend," she teased.

"God, I wish."

Arthur froze because he wasn't supposed to say that _out loud._ Was he? But she only smiled.

"Darling, I am devastated you won't remember this when you wake up."

Arthur scowled. "I remember everything when I wake up. Wait... what are we talking about?"

And then the world turned upside down.

* * *

"Well?" Eames raised his eyebrows expectantly, and Arthur wracked his brain to see if he'd subconsciously heard the question.

"Well, what?" he finally asked.

Eames sat back smugly, and Arthur checked the empty office building they'd been using. Jamie smiled proudly as they took notes.

"Jamie," Eames said, "I'd call that a proper success, wouldn't you?"

Arthur frowned, refusing to admit ignorance, ever, and Eames just sat there looking very punchable.

Jamie clicked their pen shut like a conclusion. "Another run then?" they said, already getting up.

Eames grinned. "Absolutely. I have a few more things I'd like to find out."


End file.
